


Casse-Croûte

by garconne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconne/pseuds/garconne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he's preparing dinner, Hannibal casually asks Will about his masturbation habits. Things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casse-Croûte

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random porn to celebrate my season 1 rewatch.

“Do you think of me when you masturbate, Will?”

Hannibal was chopping vegetables as he asked. Will sipped his wine.

“I try.”

“Your mind wanders?”

“Sometimes. But that’s not really the issue with you.”

“Oh?” Hannibal’s interest was piqued although he was still keenly focused on the food he was preparing.

Will paced in front of the counter. “Thinking of you ruins it.”

Hannibal abruptly met his gaze and Will caught a flicker of hurt there that made him smirk. He liked that he could still surprise him.

“Because,” Will continued, slowly moving around the counter, “I finish too fast. I come immediately even just thinking of your voice. Not to mention your hands… Your body. Your…”

Will stopped as he was inches from Hannibal, glancing at his lips. He shook his head, setting down his glass. “Sometimes I miss the orgasm it happens so quickly.”

“You find me overwhelming?” Hannibal asked, turning his body toward him.

“In every way.”

Will leaned forward to kiss him and Hannibal took him into his arms.

“Do you think of me?” Will asked in a small whisper. “When you masturbate?”

Hannibal’s gaze was unwavering. “Exclusively.”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck, trailing kisses from his jugular to his earlobe. Will let out a sharp gasp, his eyes fluttering shut. He was already fully hard and throbbing with need, grasping Hannibal’s shirt and panting at his touch.

 “It seems I can’t get you out of my head,” Hannibal whispered.

“Good. I like being there.”

He pulled Hannibal back to his lips forcefully, whining at his touch and rocking his hips against him so that his erection pressed into Hannibal’s thigh.

“I missed this,” Will admitted. “I missed you.”

Now Hannibal smirked. It had only been a week since they had seen each other. Will knew Hannibal would take special delight in his desperation; he counted on it.

“Tell me, Will. What did you miss most?”

He considered the question and swallowed, genuinely running through the things he had craved in Hannibal’s absence.

“The way you look at me. The way you’re looking at me right now.”

Will’s heartbeat pounded in his ears.

“I’ll never grow tired of looking at you, Will.”

He didn’t doubt that. But he found Hannibal’s patience irritating.

“Had we but world enough and time,” Will replied, undoing his own belt, the words thick and clumsy in his mouth. He decided he should leave the poetry quotations to Hannibal.

Hannibal lifted his chin and kissed him again, then swiftly dropped to his knees and finished undoing Will’s pants. Will bit his lip. He wanted him to bend him over the counter and fuck him until he saw stars, but he knew how this worked. This was only the first course, and he wouldn’t rush the host. That would be rude.

Hannibal took Will’s cock in his hand and admired it for a moment before looking up at him again. “Be a dear and keep an eye on the oven, would you?”

Will almost scoffed, his head swimming with anticipation. “This won’t be long.”

At the slick warmth of Hannibal’s mouth engulfing him, Will craned his neck and braced himself on the counter behind him, his chest heaving. Then from Hannibal came a subtle, deep rumble of a moan, as though he were first tasting one of his prized wines or smelling a new roast as it came out of the oven—the oven. Will glanced over, but didn’t bother to register what he was seeing. Looking down at Hannibal, any lingering doubt he had over whether he had missed him, too, vanished at his expression as he took his cock full to the root. Pumping his mouth and moving his tongue just so, he looked as though he’d expected this appetizer all along, had starved for it, and the sight of pure decadence on his brow was nearly enough to push Will over the edge.

“Alright,” Will laughed with heaving breath, “I missed this, too.”

He craned his neck again, his knees buckling at the waves of scarlet bliss coursing through him at each twist of his lover’s precise tongue, reflexively rocking his hips toward him. He thought of Hannibal’s answer to the question about masturbation: _exclusively_. He pictured Hannibal taking his own dick in his hand at the thought of him. How many times had he done just that before the two of them were together? Maybe he’d done it in his office after Will’s very first appointment. He bit his lip at the thought. He might have pumped himself right there at his desk and come across a stack of papers, imagining burying himself in Will, picturing him bent over the desk or kneeling there, his name a whisper on his lips as he reached the peak--

“ _Fuck_ ,” Will muttered, opening his eyes as he suddenly burst into Hannibal’s mouth, his knuckles white on the counter edge.

Hannibal savored him, never missing a beat, though it had ended sooner than they both expected. Then again, it had been a while. With one final taste of his own lips, Hannibal opened his eyes and gave Will a knowing, almost scolding, glance.

“What were you thinking about?”

Knowing he knew the answer, Will said nothing, instead pulling Hannibal to his feet and kissing him again. Hannibal’s arms were swiftly around him, and for a moment they stood entwined, Hannibal breathing the scent of Will’s hair as Will's breathing steadied against him.  Then the timer on the oven beeped.

“Right on schedule,” Hannibal brightly remarked, stepping over to continue preparing dinner.

Later that night, toeing the line between sleep and wake against Hannibal’s bare chest in the calm silence of the bedroom, with various tastes still lingering in his mouth, Will sighed with deep contentment. Never before had he felt so fulfilled with another person—or with himself. Then Hannibal spoke.

“This is what I missed most.”

Will opened his eyes in the darkness, feeling like he was struggling for breath again at Hannibal’s words. He nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, pulling him closer. If this was what Hannibal needed most, he'd give him every inch of himself. Hannibal responded in kind, enveloping Will against his body and stroking his back as they drifted to sleep together.


End file.
